ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Klonoa
(Japanese: 風のクロノア & LINEステージスクエアミュージックチューンズ) (Korean: 바람의 크로노아와 LINE 스테이지 SQUARE MUSIQ TUNES) is a upcoming rhythm video game based on the group Square Musiq and two games, Klonoa (for the Wii), and LINE Stage. It is released on June 10th, 2018 for the Nintendo Switch,the PlayStation 4, and the Xbox One. It is created by Bandai Namco Entertainment with the help of LINE Coporation. A untitled DLC pack is waiting to be announced in 2018 or 2019, and the game is adapted into a TV series of the same name. Gameplay The game features different modes such as Original Style (which is "Normal Mode"), Fighter Style (which as "Battle Mode"), Peak Style (which is "Challenge Mode"), Street Style (which is "Town Mode), Tall Tale Style (which is "Story Mode"), and Global Style (which is "World Tour Mode"). The tutorials are also added in the game. There are over 50 songs to choose from, plus covered songs like "Next 2 You", "Circle of Life", "Privacy", "The Phantom of the Opera", "Stitches", "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious", "Believe", "That's What's Up", "Live It Up", "Yeah 3X", "Hold My Hand", "Perfect Day", "Telephone", and Poker Face". There are also merged songs such as "Principe piu non sei + Privacy", "Jeux veux vivre + Earned It", "Hela in den Bergen + LUV", "Ah! Mes amis + Price Tag", and "Cerchero lontana terra + Locked Away". The player can choose a character, then chooses a song they'd like to play, complete (or make) a costume in the self-producing room, and assembles a team with Note Tickets. After that, they press the buttons in time with the rhythm. The gauge has percentage numbers next to it, if the player hits the note at the right timing, it goes up, but if not, it goes down. The ranks range from F to SSS, with SSS being the best, and F being the worst. Characters Reiana Smiley Voiced by: Kanae Ito (Japanese version), Herself (English version), Bak Seon-yeong (Korean version) Reiana is a adventurous and hard-working 13-year old girl who is always ready to take on any challenge. She forms SUPERSTAR☆HEROES with Klonoa and Hewpoe, and Stagees with Cony, Brown, Leonard, and Sally. Despite her lack of unconciousness, she gets dead serious when she makes a mistake or ruins a moment, and tends to blame herself for it, even though she didn't do it, but, tries to fix it afterwards. She likes pop music, and proves herself that she's a fan of it. Her image song is "Beginner Driver"(Japanese version only). Klonoa Voiced by: Kumiko Watanabe (Japanese version), Michelle Ruff (English version), Kim Seo-yeong (Korean version) Klonoa is a teammate of Reiana, and despite this, finds it fun to hang out with her. He is described as a "Dream Traveler", who is fated to travel to various places where the state of dreams is in danger, but he himself is not aware of that. Wanting to be a hero, he is young and good-hearted, and is willing to go against all odds to make sure justice is served. He is easily able to befriend characters along the way who support his cause. His image song is "Stepping Wind" (Japanese version only), and he forms SUPERSTAR☆HEROES with Reiana & Hewpoe. Hewpoe Voiced by: Akemi Kanda (Japanese version), Laura Bailey (English version), Yeo Min-jeong (Korean version) Hewpoe is the supporting member of SUPERSTAR☆HEROES. Although he is not a playable character in the game, he forms this unit with Reiana and Klonoa. He is a spirit in Klonoa's ring and is called "the Prince of Cress". He has a strong sense of justice, and won't hesitate to get involved into a dangerous situation. He is also one of the supporting characters in Klonoa's story. Cony Voiced by: Aki Kanada (Japanese version), Sarah Hauser (English version), Jeong Mi-sook (Korean version) Cony is an easy-going and active white rabbit and is always trying her best to be a superstar. Although Cony looks really adorable, she is quick-tempered and always wallops her friends harshly when she goes crazy. When this happens, she is treated to relaxation by massages. She forms STAGEES with Reiana, Brown, Leonard, and Sally, and her image song is "Love LINE" (Japanese version only). Brown Brown is a mute brown bear and has a crush on Cony. Brown is a silent, calm and quite shy bear but when he gets furious, he will wallop his friends in a way more frightening than Cony. Although he sometimes battles with Cony, he is still a caring and gentle spouse of hers. He forms STAGEES with Reiana, Cony, Leonard and Sally. Leonard Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese version), Colleen Villard (English version), Ham Soo-jeong (Korean version) Leonard is outgoing green frog who dreams of becoming an inventor and trying to become a superstar like Cony. Compared to Sally, He is more childish, energetic and playful. He is also a romanticist who loves singing in the rain. But sometimes he can be over-sensitive and overreacts on small things. Even he likes being taken care by Cony, he is wary of her presence. He forms STAGEES with Reiana, Cony, Brown and Sally. Sally Voiced by: Atsuko Enomoto (Japanese version), Emily Neves (English version), Hong So-yeong (Korean version) Sally is a cute yellow chick who wants to be a dancer. Although she is naive, she can be quite clever sometimes. Furthermore, she is also a bit cunning because the lack of attention from her friends, such as intending to steal Brown's heart by sticking by his side.She forms STAGEES with Reiana, Cony, Brown and Leonard. Note: SUPERSTAR☆HEROES consists 3 members (2 main members + 1 supporting member), and STAGEES consists of 5 members (including Reiana). Together, the two units form Starlights, which is a crossover unit, even though they perform seperately. Kuripurin Voiced by: Koharu Aizawa (Japanese), Melanie Almond (English version), Seol Yun-hee (Korean version) Kuripurin is one of the members of Team SQ, and is known for her soft and cute voice. She is a kind and gentle person, and the first Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She has a tendency of calming down her friends by treating them to a massage. Even though she's never heard of Note Tickets before, she keeps three of them in her pocket. Her motto is "Listen to the voice of your heart, and you can do anything."(心の声に耳を傾けて, そしてあなたは何でもできる。Kokoro no koe ni mimi wo katamumete, soshite anata ha nanidemodekiru.), and her image song is "Massugu" (Japanese version only). Guriri Voiced by: Reika Ishizaki (Japanese version), Alaina Moore (English version), Karen Rayner (Update (English version only), TV series), Mae Kyung-hee (Korean version) Guriri is one of the members of Team SQ, and is known for her versatile and powerful voice. She is a loyal, discreet, and amiable bishōjo, and the second Team SQ member that Starlights meets. She is also having to hire a the choreographer of Team SQ, despite them having their dance designs. When she hears about Note Tickets, she gives one of them of Reiana and the others, and tells them they can start their debut. Her image song is "Truely Myself" (Japanese version only). Nobunaga Voiced by: Ayane Mizukawa (Japanese version), Chelsea Laslett (English version), Category:Video Games Category:Rhythm games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games